


The Towel Tale

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray finds yet another suit ruined, but the day is not a total wash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Towel Tale

Ray is scowling.

            This is not unusual, as Ray is often scowling.  Fraser has come to realize that this is his default setting.  However, it is rather unfortunate, Fraser decides, that the source of the scowl is the fact that Ray has not only faced the indignity of finding himself in Lake Michigan, but he has, in the process, ruined yet another fine suit.  It is, of course, Fraser’s fault.  Ray doesn’t say this explicitly, but Fraser knows this to be true because of the particular crease in Ray’s brow, the one that makes Ray’s scowl that much more pronounced.

            Fraser looks down at his own spotless uniform and feels a twinge of remorse.

            Fraser thinks about Ray showering in the bathroom he’s sitting outside of and feels a twinge of a different sort.

            He attempts to convince himself that he is simply feeling guilty because it was a rather nice, expensive suit that Ray has lost.  Fraser had noticed that morning that it was particularly stylish, a charcoal grey suit over a silk, green shirt with a matching tie that perfectly complemented Ray’s bottle green eyes.  Ray had removed the jacket at one point and had slowly rolled up the sleeves, revealing his strong but delicate wrists.  Ray had leaned over the desk, concentrating very hard on a file, while Fraser found himself concentrating on the sleek lines and contours of Ray’s physique.

            Fraser realizes, not for the first time, that he is in trouble.

 

            “Hey Benny, can you hand me a towel?”

            Fraser startles out of his not entirely unpleasant but still slightly disconcerting daydream and clears his throat.  “Of course, Ray.”

            “Thanks,” Ray takes the towel from Fraser.  Ray has craned his head around the shower curtain.  The scowl is no longer present, but Ray isn’t looking at Fraser, he seems to be staring off into space.  Fraser, suddenly deciding that it is extremely warm in the bathroom, steps into the hallway and attempts to distract himself by examining the Vecchio house’s architecture.

 

            “I don’t get it, Benny.”  Ray is passing Fraser in the hallway, the towel wrapped securely around his waist.  Fraser, suddenly realizing that his heart rate has increased considerably, gives Ray only a cursory, backward glance.

            “I mean, how in the hell do you come out of every single one of these bizarre situations without as single speck of dirt on you.”  Ray has casually taken the sleeve of Fraser’s uniform in his fingers.

            Fraser shivers just slightly.  He turns slowly.  Ray seems to be intently examining Fraser’s sleeve, so Fraser takes the opportunity to let his eyes travel over Ray’s bare arms and chest, noticing his sinewy muscles and his olive skin.

            Fraser knows it’s stupid.  Fraser knows that it’s an incredibly asinine idea from which nothing good can possibly arise.  He pulls Ray in by his waist.  He hears only his own heartbeat as he cups one hand behind Ray’s neck and uses the other to unravel where Ray has tied the towel.  Fraser closes his eyes and kisses Ray with complete abandon.

            Another layer of shock is added to Fraser’s brain as he realizes that Ray is kissing him back.

            Ray finally pulls back and looks at Fraser.  “I didn’t know you had it in ya Benny.”

            Fraser stutters.  “Well, Ray, I’ve never been adept at matters of the heart, as you know…”

            “I can’t believe you came up with all these bizarre schemes to ruin my clothes and get me out of them.”

            Fraser’s eyes widen and he protests.  “Ray, I had no intention of…” He stops as he sees the amusement in Ray’s eyes.

            The rest of the day goes considerably well.


End file.
